


Day 177

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [177]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Alain/Keran (Dragon Age)
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [177]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 177

Keran finished his shift on watch in the library and then headed to the magical repository. Thrask had given him a permission slip to enter and inspect the contents for disrepair that might prove dangerous to the Circle and the inhabitants. He did a quick sweep, using his senses to test for fluctuations in the Veil.

When he heard the door open his breath caught in his throat. He felt a mix of appreciation and excitement. What he was about to do was very dangerous, if he were caught he might be expelled from the order and Alain… he didn’t want to think about what would happen to him. Were the risks worth it he wondered.

Alain closed the door behind them. Thrask had seen to it that they would not be disturbed, something about dangerous magical proceedings or something like that. Still the two men found the most out-of-the-way place they could: an alcove off a side passage near the back. They both looked around nervously, as though someone might be secretly spying on them.

“Are you sure you want to do this,” Keran asked. “If they catch you...”

“They might make me tranquill or kill me, but they also might do that for something someone else did,” Alain said. “If I’m going to be punished I want it to be for something I enjoyed doing.” He pulled Keran's face and planted a kiss on his lips.

Alain’s face was covered in rough stubble that sent prickles of sensation wherever they brushed Keran’s skin. Keran let his passions take him and pressed harder into Alain, biting his lower lip. Alain undid the clasp of his robe and let the garment slip off his shoulders and fall to the ground. Keran started to undo the bindings of his armor but Alain stopped him. The mage ran a hand over the mail and wherever his hand passed over a buckle the clasp undid itself. Piece by piece Keran’s armor fell free and he eased each piece to the ground until he was as bare as Alain.

They took a moment to look at each other, really look. The last time they had been together it had been pitch black. Alain was all soft curves and clear skin whereas Kern was hard edges and rough patches. There was a feeling of standing on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the water. There was always a hint of anxiety before you took the plunge, but that just added to the thrill.

Alain jumped first, pulling Keran into a deep kiss. Keran surrendered to the tide of passion…

Thrask had been as good as his word and no one had disturbed them. Alain helped Keran back into his armor, though it was not as easy as getting him out had been. And they filled out the maintenance checklist before leaving. Keran was nervous about putting his name down for a duty he had not completely fulfilled but in all his time running maintenance in the repository, he had never once caught a severe problem with the artifacts stored within. He was sure everything would be fine until next month.


End file.
